


Imagine you're a young man who's been cursed by a wizard.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Childbirth, Curses, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're a young man who's been cursed by a wizard.

Imagine you’re a young man who’s been cursed by a wizard. You have no idea what the curse is, but you hope it won’t be too bad.

At first it isn’t. You wake up in the morning feeling a little ill. You even vomit a few times. You almost feel like you might be hungover. Besides that you feel fine. Maybe your nipples are a little tender but you have no idea why that would be.

A few weeks pass. The nausea doesn’t go away. Your skin is a bit cold and clammy. But your acne has gone away and your complexion looks nicer.

You start to gain a bit of weight. First you notice that your pants are tight, and then that you seem to be developing moobs. You try to cut down on your snacking, but you’re just so hungry all the time.

Your hips start to flare out, and your facial hair thins out. At this point you start getting freaked out. Your voice has gotten a bit higher, and people are starting to notice a difference. Is the curse turning you into a woman? You’re horrified, but have no idea how to stop the changes to your body.

Three months in you’re exhausted all the time. You’re still nauseous. You feel weaker every day as your muscles get smaller and smaller. You think you might even be shrinking. And your stomach keeps getting bigger. It’s firm when you feel it.

You think you know what it might mean but you don’t want it to be true. You try to ignore what’s happening to you. You wear baggy clothes and baseball caps and try to mask the changes. You refuse to see a doctor; you don’t want anyone to know.

Seven months in it’s getting harder to disguise what’s going on. You no longer look like you have a beer belly; you’re definitely and firmly pregnant. You have developed C-cup breasts. All your body hair has fallen out, and your hairline has gotten more feminine. You’re a foot shorter than you used to be. You have full hips, and a definitive curve to your back. You’re even starting to waddle a bit. The baby starts to kick, and you hate this reminder of what’s happening to you.

The last few months you try to stay home as much as possible. You still can’t believe this is happening to you, and feel like your body betrayed you. The nausea is gone, but you’re ravenously hungry all the time. You order pizza and try not to let the delivery guy see you. He does and calls you ma'am anyway.

In your ninth month the final and most horrific change starts happening. Your penis starts to shrink. You’re panicked, and feel sick just knowing it’s happening. But there’s no way to stop it. You’ve looked in every spell book you can get your hands on, but none of them mention a way to reverse such a spell. It’s inevitable, you’re going to fully become a woman and birth a baby.

One day you wake up and your penis has completely shrunk into a tiny, sensitive nub. Your balls have risen up into your body, leaving a wrinkly patch of skin that’s a bit slick to the touch. Your breasts have engorged with milk, and lie heavy against your skin, in need of a bra for support.

You rise slowly from your bed. You can’t do anything quickly. You support your back with your hand, and put your other hand in your belly. You sigh a resigned sigh, and can only hope all of this will go away once the baby is born.

Your last few days you spend eating all the food you’ve stored and not seeing a single person. You don’t want anyone to know what’s happening to you. You start feeling mild contractions, but they don’t seem to go anywhere.

You run your hands over your stretch-marked stomach, and dread what’s coming. You look at your stomach in the mirror. It’s dropped down a bit, a sign labor is near. You notice your T-shirt has stains from your leaking nipples and sigh.

A few hours later, while watching TV, you notice the first strong contraction. It’s finally happening. Over the next few hours after that they get stronger and stronger. A pressure starts to build deep in your belly.

Labor lasts for almost two days, progressing slowly. You’re moaning and crying, glad noone could see you in so desperate pain. Your water breaks and the pain manages to get even worse. You notice the amniotic fluid is flowing from a new hole in you you didn’t have before; you now have a vagina. It had to happen eventually but it’s like one final injustice.

You check inside of you with a finger. There’s a cervix inside of you, and it’s open three fingers’ width. You know this means birth is imminent. You cry as another contraction hits. You couldn’t imagine a worse torture someone could put you through.

After endless agonizing hours you feel the need to push. You scream as you’re hit by the hardest contraction yet. You push with all you can and the baby descends into your birth canal. You hope this part will go quickly but of course it doesn’t. You labor for a few more hours, the baby making slow progress.

You scream and yell as loud as you can, causing your voice to become hoarse. Your face is beet red and sweat pouring down your face. You’re clammy and shaky and nauseous. You even vomit a bit.

The baby gets to a crown, pulling your new vaginal lips to their limit. You’re still screaming and crying. You feel like you’re being torn in half and want to die. This is the worst pain you’ve ever been in your life and wish the wizard had just killed you.

The baby’s head pops out of you, tearing you in the process. You’re relieved, but it’s not over yet. You get stuck at the shoulders, and are too tired to push adequately. You are crying, begging anyone to end this. You’re weak and you feel like your spirit is truly broken.

Finally you are able to push the shoulders out. The baby slides out of you in a burst of fluid. You reach over to pick up your new baby but suddenly it disappears. You understand right away, it was never a real baby, just a spell. You’re relieved you don’t have to care for a newborn.

You lay back down in bed, thoroughly exhausted. You feel bruised and battered from within. Your breasts are sore and full, expecting a baby to be sucking on them. You’re covered in fluids of one type or another. This is the hardest, most painful, grossest thing you’ve ever done.

You pass out for the next several hours. You wake up disappointed you’re still a woman. You’re also nauseous. You vomit whatever you still had in your stomach. You suspect what happened but get a pregnancy test in the store just to be certain. It confirms it - you’re pregnant again. You know right away - you’re doomed to stay pregnant for the rest of your life.

A part of you dies inside to this realization. You’re powerless to stop this. You’re going to keep giving birth to phantom babies as long as you live. You vow revenge on the one who did this to you, but you’re powerless to do anything but birth and birth.


End file.
